Oswald Lionheart
The last child of the Lionheart family, his current whereabouts is unknown. * Full Name: Oswald Victor Lionheart * Titles Held: Throne Prince of the Lionheat Family * Race: Human * Birthplace: Lemnor, Leoshire, Hilsyren, Drorn * Date of Birth: 741qc * Current Age (769qc): 28 * Family Motto: “Pride and No Dishonour, Never Shall We Fall.” Family * Father: Tallentire Lionheart (deceased) * Mother: Prifera Lionheat (deceased) * Siblings: Four brothers (deceased), and two sisters (deceased), including Patrus and Leonna Lionheart (both deceased) * Others: Many cousins (all deceased) Associations * Known Allies: Unknown * Known Enemies: Unknown * Affiliated Groups: Unknown Ancestry The Lionhearts attained their first great wealth in trades with Kaebria during the temporary sating of the Gothlands that lay between, about about 550 years ago. They were awarded swords made from Hawkland Steel of Kaebria, that has no special properties, but legends did say those marked by those blades (mostly barbarians in the Goth Lands) would fall into the property of the Liohearts (probably a reference the an attempt to claim new land that failed once the barbarians took it back and Kaebria didn't help hold the castles built there), and were named Lionsbrand. Early Life Oswald Victor Lionheart was born third son of four brothers and two sisters, line to the Throne of Leoshire in 741qc. While his family were brash and haughty, reveling in the life of Nobility and wealth, Oswald was far more fascinated with how the world worked, reading up on history and the nature of things, but nothing fascinated him more than magic. A family of famed warriors, the arcane arts were looked down upon, and do as a youth Oswald was thrown into sword training, horse riding, and court etiquette, which despite him mastering easily did not challenge his intellect. It was his older sister Leonna, who saw this wasted talent and convinced their father Tallentire Lionheart to send him away before he embarrassed the family. So at the age of 17 in 758qc Oswald's father had some of his connections forge false papers and rings for his son to have a false identity and gave him Murbank notes to pay for his tuition - but only under the condition he studied as a Spellsword, spending half his time in Ravenrift so he could still have some dignity as a warrior. Saying farewell to his younger brother Patrus who he was find of, and thanking his sister he left full of joy to be able to follow his dream. Finding it easy to keep up the ruse of his new identity, Oswald did very well in his first two years in the Arcanne Academy, his charm helping him make many friends and his keen mind keeping up with his studies. Then the invasion happened. From the north a hoard or beasts known as the Dark Hoard battled the families of the Drakes, Greystokes, and Lionhearts to conquer Hilsyren. Despite the fall of the Dragonfields, Hilsyren held the north for several months in the winter of 760qc, but little did anyone know at the time the masters of the Dark Hoard already had themselves inserted into the land through an underground trading organisation called the Black Web Network. The Black Webb and House Lionheart had had ties for generations, and when a member of the Network offered the Lionhearts protection and the right to rule all of Hilsyren once they had taken what they wanted if they would allow a small contingent through the town of Curoso, the Lionhearts agreed. Agents of the Network used a magical explosion to cripple the family castle, and the Dark Hoard marched into the Leoshire Capitol of Lemnor, seizing it as their own and taking every single member of the Lionheart family back to their real home, the Underdark, for it was revealed the Black Webb were a race of subterranean dark elves called the drow. With Leoshire taken it was merely a matter of months before the majority of the land was taken, what people not thrown into slavery fleeing to the mountain cities for a long dark seige. All the male Lionhearts were presented headless before the Capitol to spread fear, all but one... Oswald safe in Arcanville was struck with deep conflicting emotions of shame and great sorrow when the news reached the city of what had happened. Arcanville called upon great and old magics to make the entire ancient city fly into the sky during the war, and hough he was safe Oswald was also trapped and helpless. Due to his basic knowledge of the sword he was thrown into the Arcanne Reserve and tasked to patrol streets, and protect the wall from the occasional flying or magical beasts, but mostly the cities wizards kept the people safe, and in months of quiet in the sky his studies even continued. After four years it seemed all was lost, and rumours persisted that the city would soon fall back to the ground as their magical fuels were diminishing, then by some sudden fortune an army from the north came and drove back the drow and returned the land to the people, the Arcadians. Oswald as soon as he could returned to Lemnor only to find it deemed Tainted by the Church and forbidden to be entered by anyone, something the rigid law soldiers the Arcadians enforced. But this was Oswald's home and he knew ways in and out no one else did, secret tunnels his father had built all the way to Castle Blacklion. Hoping he would find some remnant of his missing family members, all he could find was a city filled with undead and a hidden Heirloom; the Lionsbrand, a sword made by the greatest smiths of Rhuinia in Kaebria over 550 years ago when the family earned their throne. Taking his only tie to the past Oswald did not know what to do, but could not use the name Lionheart in Hilsyren as any survivors would be wanted for treason, and if he wanted to maintain his identify he would have to continue his training and serve his term as a soldier. He has not been seen since. Adventures Unknown Unknown Unknown Goals Unknown Notable Deeds Unknown Unknown Unknown Personality What their personality is like to people who meet them. Score -21